The present invention refers to a roller-type skiing device of a type having a chassis for supporting wheels on the underside, and in particular to a roller skiboard for two-footed stand and to a roller ski for one-footed stand.
Roller-type skiing devices of this type are useful for work-out or summer training and enable a user to negotiate natural slopes of sand, soil, gravel or the like with or without vegetation, or artificial slopes of concrete, asphalt or like material much like alpine skiers or snowboarders, completely without any snow base and to execute swings to maintain a safe running speed.
A drawback of conventional roller-type skiing devices is the distribution of the wheels on the underside without any consideration to the envelope of the roller ski or the roller skiboard. By disregarding the configuration of the underside and its envelope, the formed running surface of such roller skis or roller skiboards differs from alpine skis or snowboards so that the desired characteristics of alpine skis or snowboards cannot be simulated. The running behavior of the snowboards or skis is dependent on the configuration of the running surface so that various types of skiboards such as freestyle boards, all-round boards, goofie boards or race boards can be identified.
Conventional roller skiboards are unable to simulate the different running behavior of snowboards when used in summer. Also the configuration, such as waisting and curving of simple skis has a great impact upon the swinging or gliding capability during downhill skiing. This different behavior of the skiing device is particularly relevant to skilled skiers, however, conventional roller skis are not designed to meet these requirements.